


Can I be your boyfriend?

by Chanbaek1725



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Neighbors chanbaek, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanbaek1725/pseuds/Chanbaek1725
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun order cake from a bakery but their orders get mixed up and end up at each other’s house.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Can I be your boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods for hosting this round and if you happened to click on this, I hope you enjoy the fluff I provided 🥺❤️

What better than spending a blissful day with your significant other on valentines but for single people, it’s nothing more than a day of curse.

Chanyeol sighs, today is valentines day. He’s still single at the age of 28 while others are out there dating and getting married. He waits, walking back and forth in front of his front door.

‘When will the delivery come?’ He thinks to himself.

Just as he was wondering, he saw a man with two boxes of the same size in his hands. The man gives one of the boxes to him, asking for his name.

“Yes, I’m Park Chanyeol, thank you!” He hurries inside the house to open it. However single he may be, he’s still allowed to eat a cake dedicated to him, right?

“Huh? Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol says, confused “The delivery man must have made a mistake. Then, where did my cake go? It’s driving me crazy” Chanyeol grabs his hair in frustration.

Just then his door bell rang.

‘Huh? Who is it. I’m not expecting guests’

He’s greeted by a blonde hair guy with a green sweater and white pants, wearing glasses.

“Chanyeollie?” He raises his glasses with his finger and looks at him blankly.

“W-Who are you?”

“I’m Byun Baekhyun”

“Oh.. the cake!”

“Yes, that’s me” Baekhyun giggles and Chanyeol feels his heart beat faster.

“First, come in” Chanyeol says, nervous but mostly awkward.

Chanyeol leads him to the dining table and shows him the cake.

“This is yours right?” Baekhyun nods a few times, smiling.

“Yes and I believe this is yours!”

Chanyeol opens the box, seeing the words Chanyeollie on top. 

“I don’t mean to pry but did your lover send you this?”

“No! A-Actually I’m single” He chuckles a bit.

“Oh, I see.. well, I’m single, too” Baekhyun giggles again “Do you want to spend time together? I-I mean we’re both single and only if you’re okay, of course!”

“Yeah, why not” Chanyeol smiles, this time, Baekhyun feels like an ice cream that’s melting.

After that fateful counter on Valentines days, they exchanged numbers, started talking to each other and became friends. They hanged out at each other’s house almost everyday and even has extra clothes at the other’s home. 

It’s obvious by the people around them that they’re most likely in love with each other but both of them were either stubborn or too shy to admit.

A few months pass and with the encouragement of his friends, Chanyeol decides to confess. He’s in front of Baekhyun’s unit as they scheduled to meet up for movie night, he may have dressed up a little nicer than usual just for going to his neighbor’s house.

“Hi, Chanyeollie!” Yes, Baekhyun calls him ‘Chanyeollie’ after a few times of hanging out, more like having friendly dates.

“Hey, Baek” Chanyeol greets, a huge grin on his face.

“Why do you look so nice today, anyways, come in, we can’t stay here forever” He giggles.

Chanyeol nervously steps in, he’s going to confess today, honestly he has nothing planned out but he’ll find the right time to do it.. well maybe?

As usual, they eat the takeouts that Baekhyun ordered beforehand because both of them can’t cook for the kitchen’s sake. They should try to learn a little bit in the future though, they’re almost thirty. And they pick a movie on and just turn it on. 

Today is Chanyeol’s turn to pick one and suddenly he gets an idea. 

“Did you pick one?” Baekhyun asks, some drinks and a bowl of popcorn in his hands. 

“Yeah, come on, let’s sit, it’s starting” They turn the lights off and start snacking on the food.

“It’s a horror movie!” Baekhyun exclaims, fifteen minutes in.

“Do you not like horror? I can change it if you want” Chanyeol says, a hint of “fake” disappointment in his voice.

“No! I-I’m fine. J-Just let me go get a blanket” Baekhyun says, stuttering, just only because he doesn’t want upset his crush.

Chanyeol stifles a laugh because Baekhyun seems to really hate it but it is a cute sight to see him go get the blankets. Call him cruel but his crush looks even cuter when scared.

Baekhyun comes back with two large duvets and immediately wrapped himself in them and scooting closer to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol smirks, looks like his plan is working fine.

Throughout the movie, Baekhyun keeps moving to his side so much that there’s no more personal space left between them, he already threw one of his legs on him and if this continues he’s going to sit on his lap soon.

A sudden flash of a ghost appearing right in front of them has Baekhyun screaming and jumping onto Chanyeol who let out a surprised yelp.

The smaller hugs him like his life depended on him and Chanyeol doesn’t complain.

“Hey, it’s ok, it’s gone”

Baekhyun slowly opens one of his tightly shut eyes and realizes that he’s all over his crush.

“I-I’m sorry!” Baekhyun’s eyes widen and tries to get off but Chanyeol pulls him back by the waist, refusing to let go. 

Baekhyun turns red like a strawberry and asks in a tiny voice “Why won’t you let me off?”

“Because I like you”

“W-What?!”

“Yes, I like you.. if you don’t like me then it’s—”

Chanyeol is cut off by Baekhyun’s lips on his. He’s a bit shocked and Baekhyun’s glasses is getting in the way but kisses back just as passionately, wrapping his arms around him tighter. They made out till their lips were swollen and red.

“I.. like you… too” Baekhyun says between hard breaths, his arms still linked on the taller’s neck.

“So, can I be your boyfriend?” Chanyeol smiles, hopefully.

“Yes, you’re all mine”

They giggle as they let their lips meet again, ignoring the ghosts in the TV behind them, not that they mind anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you reached till here kudos and comments are appreciated 🥺👉👈


End file.
